


Crushing on You

by blue319



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue319/pseuds/blue319
Summary: Yohan happens to have a crush on Yongha, and it may or may not be too obvious.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter I

It had been a little before Mahiro and Jyunhao's departure from the company when they got informed about their upcoming debut. Yongha and Junseo would also be part of the lineup which had made Yohan feel a little bit uneasy thinking about how hard it would be to create a good synergy within the group in such short period of time. After all, Yongha and Junseo were still part of 1THE9 and he of X1; the three of them spent more time at the dorms of their respective groups than the ones designated by OUI.

And, if he was being honest, he barely remembered the faces of the two trainees. They hardily trained a couple of months together before the company decided to send the two boys to the survival show from MBC, followed by him to Produce X 101. He didn't even had had the opportunity to spend some time with the guys during his hiatus with X1.

Two light knocks on the door caused the attention of everyone present to fall on the two boys who had just entered the meeting room. They were of similar height with their hair a bit long and black, the both of them were quite handsome too.

“Sorry for the delay. Yoo Yongha, by the way.” The boy said smiling shyly.

It was right at that moment when Yohan regretted not searching their pictures before the meeting, he knew that he was the reason why the guy had to introduced himself. However, he wasn't regretting it because of this. The center thought if he had knew his face before, he wouldn't be love-struck staring at him with 'The Starlight is Falling' playing in his mind as a soundtrack.

And, damn, he was fucking cute. There wasn't another word to best describe him.

Every time the boy smiled he could feel his heart skip a beat, he was trying to get a hold of himself to not to go hug him right at that moment. He didn't want to scare the boy away yet.

Yoo Yongha was not good for his health.

“You should stop staring at him before he notices, otherwise you're going to creep him out.” Seokhwa whispered in his ear.

Yohan gulped and turned to see the younger member who only looked at him with a mocking smile. Was he being too obvious?

Seokhwa nodded as if reading his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually ship Yohan and Yongha but I suddenly got inspired. I don't know how this is going to end but I already have 6 chapters written lol


	2. Chapter II

Yohan had thought that by living together and spending more time with him, it would make his little crush towards Yongha come to an end and that his relationship would become more similar to the one that he had with Hangyul who was also his same age. However, this couldn't be more wrong.

Even though they were sharing a room, they didn't become closer as expected. Their relationship wasn't bad but it wasn't what Yohan wanted. The boy was kind and respected him, there were times in which he would joke around too but he would usually spend more time with Daehyun or Junseo which Yohan wasn't really fond of.

Also, in the little time that they have living together, he noticed how an idiot he could be in order to get Yongha's attention. Sometimes he would take his stuff without asking or would pull a bad prank on him which had already made the guy upset in more than one occasion. Daehyun had reprimanded him already, and even Donghan who was known to be a prankster had done it too.

Yohan runs towards the couch and snatches the tablet away from his hands, Yongha frowns upset only.

“Give it back.” The boy a couple of months older than him says.

“Only if you promise to play with me for a while.” He knows he's being childish in those moments, and judging by Yongha's stare, he thinks the same too.

The boy lets out a sigh.

“Yohan, give it back, please.” He begs him. Yohan knows that he's making a big effort to not get mad at him. Yongha's ears start turning red and a slight pout is forming on his lips, he can't help but think how adorable he looks in those moments.

“What's going on?”

He hears Junseo asking as he leaves the kitchen. His eyes move between Yongha and Yohan, and quickly understands the situation. For a brief second the handsome face of the maknae looks angry but he doesn't let himself lose his cool. “Give him the tablet back hyung, Yongha hyung is busy.”

Yohan feels like a scolded child and he's a little embarrassed of the youngest member being the one to reprimand him.

“I'm sorry.” He apologizes returning the tablet immediately. Yongha only nods taking it back without looking at his eyes.

Yohan opens his mouth to apologize again but the boy stands up and leaves to his room. Seokhwa whistles amused, walking towards Yohan with his hands in his jean's pockets. It seems that the vocalist have seen everything that just happened.

“Well, hyung. If you keep behaving like a six year old kid, Yongha hyung would never like you back.”

He knows it. He knows better than anyone but he can't think clearly when it comes to Yongha.

Yongha didn't last upset at him for too long and they had made up the same day. Apparently the boy was checking some emails from 1THE9's company and that's why he had gotten really mad. Yongha had also apologized for being enraged too. He had to get a hold of himself when he heard that so he couldn't hug him in that instant, almost dying of cuteness. The thing is, Yongha did not look angry in front of the center's eyes but fucking adorable.

Much to his regret, Yohan had promised to not annoy him that often, even if this meant not being able to see him making adorable faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'd said I didn't really ship them but I've changed my mind after watching their videos together. Girl, Yohan is a whipped man and that's fuckin' cute. Also, can we talk how Yongha went full baby mode once he wasn't the oldest member? TT btw how do you call them? YoYong? YongYo? HaHan? YoHa? YongHan? HanYong?


	3. Chapter III

As they started spending more time together, Yohan started to believe that his crush towards Yongha was slowly disappearing which made him feel more at ease. It was easier to joke around the boy and he didn't feel the need to get his attention as much. That was until he entered their shared bedroom while the older was changing his clothes.

The first thing he noticed was the milky skin exposed before him, followed by the muscles on his back; Yohan stayed still observing every movement that his back muscles did closely, stopping his gaze on his small waist. The rapper used to always wear oversized clothes so he never realized how thin he actually was. The center wondered if he could encircle his waist with just one arm. Suddenly, he felt the hairs on his nape bristle just by imagining how it would feel to have the older's skin against him, pale and soft contrary to his. He let a loud sigh grabing Yongha's attention who immediately had turned around taken aback.

The young man had just finished putting his clothes on; dark bangs covered his eyes making it difficult to see his expression.

"Do you need something?" He asked slightly leaning his head to the right, staring at him with wondering doe eyes.

_Adorable._

"I came for a hoodie." Lied Yohan quickly, taking the grey hoodie he had left on his bed that morning. The thruth was, he didn't actually remember the reason why he had entered the room that day at all. The only thing occupying Yohan's mind was the view of Yongha's naked back. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't an one time thing only, the center had started seeing Yongha with different eyes after that day. He couldn't help but notice every little movement of his; being very conscious of every time the older bit his lips -which was way too often for his misfortune- or the hint of sensuousness on his eyes when he was feeling sleepy. It was clear that Yohan no longer had a crush on him, he genuinely liked the older and was attracted to him. However, with the discovery of his attraction also new feelings appeared.

Like jealousy. 

It was no secret that Yongha and Junseo had grew closer as they were promoting on the same group, however, Yohan could not help the envy he felt towards the youngest member. He hated that feeling of jealousy towards Junseo, knowing that the conection between those two could not be duplicated. The center had to pretend that their inside jokes didn't bother him, or that he wasn't aware of how Yongha always unconsciously looked to be close to him; almost as if one of them were a planet and the other the satellite who orbits it, always around him. Close to each other. Just like in those moments, the members were watching a movie in the living room and Yongha and Junseo had sit side by side instinctively. The left hand of Junseo was caressing the nape of the older member as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and Yongha didn't seem to mind it.

Yohan had to look away feeling a knot in the stomach. Jealousy wasn't a nice feeling.


End file.
